


The MH Conundrum

by SherlockedCAMPer



Series: Sherlock's Conundrum with MH [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, May Contain Spoilers at Some Point Down the Road
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedCAMPer/pseuds/SherlockedCAMPer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and Molly both communicate with Sherlock via text, now the science of deduction begins.  Can you figure out who’s who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conundrum 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously all Characters belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and/or BBC Hartswood film & are based on the BBC/Hartswood version.

Sherlock's phone beeps a text alert while he's in a cab.

Sit down! -MH


	2. Conundrum 1 Resolved

Yes, Molly. Sorry. - SH


	3. Conundrum 2

While en route to St. Bart’s Morgue, he receives another text alert.

Is this a friend of yours? -MH


	4. Conundrum 2 Resolved

You know how many friends I have. -SH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't always directly give the answer as you just saw. But it should be pretty obvious. :)


	5. Conundrum 3

While Sherlock is traveling in a cab:

When are you arriving? -MH


	6. Conundrum 3 Resolved

Sherlock, turning to John, “He never texts when he can talk.”


	7. Conundrum 4

At Baker St.

“Why are we playing this silly game? - MH


	8. Conundrum 4 Resolved

“Molly as I said before, it is for a case. The terror alert has been raised to Critical. -SH


	9. Conundrum 5

At Bart’s:

 

All right. Let him go. -MH


	10. Conundrum 5 Resolved

But I’m not done testing the coagulation of saliva after death. -SH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes lifting/paraphrasing lines from the show make the conundrum all the more fun to resolve as they leave an element of the unexpected.
> 
>  
> 
> Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss are good teachers of that apparently.


	11. Conundrum 6

"I'm not lonely Sherlock!" -MH


	12. Conundrum 6 Resolved

"You work in a morgue & live with a cat. Besides you are no longer engaged to Tom. Are you sure?" -SH


	13. Conundrum 7

"Goldfish? Really?!" -MH


	14. Conundrum 7 Resolved

"They were for Toby as a thank you for putting up with me. Couldn't exactly take him with when we solved cases that one day." -SH


	15. Conundrum 8

"There's an interesting body for you down at the morgue." -MH


	16. Conundrum 8 Resolved

"You’re being nice all of a sudden; what do you want Mycroft?" –SH


	17. Conundrum 9

Stop it! X( Just stop it! –MH


	18. Conundrum 9 Resolved

Emoticons, Really?! What have we said about getting involved Mycroft? – SH


	19. Conundrum 10

"No Sherlock, I will not be coming out to the "night do" as you've put it before." -MH


	20. Conundrum 10 Resolved

"Molly has Mycroft been hanging around the morgue again?" –SH


End file.
